zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Aneira Evans
Aneira Evans is a 16 year old half-human, half-demon and the daughter of the Ice Demon Sorcerer Dong Xin. Born to a human mother, who died in childbirth, Aneira was raised by her maternal grandfather in Norway, where her grandfather raised her to conceal her abilities to avoid persecution. After his passing, she moved back to her birthplace in Wales where she successfully immersed herself into society while keeping her demon heritage and powers a secret. She will make her debut in arc 5 of City Shadows as one of many half breeds targeted by Section 16 and the Shadow Strikers. Physical description In her human form, Aneira has pale skin, shoulder length blonde hair and dark red eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless top, tan shorts with a light blue sash around her waist and matching greyish blue hat and boots. In her demon form, Aneira is significantly taller and she sports light grey fur with dark grey spots and a long tail with two rings in blue and red. Her hair becomes bright blue with a portion colored light blue at the back while her eyes become pure red. She wears a navy blue sleeveless body suit with matching arm-guards and red armor on her shins with a silver star with a purple gem on both her knees and the middle of her chest. The ends of her arm-guards, leg armor and the waist of her bodysuit are lined with light grey fur and she has a small navy cape attached to her back and arms. She also have bits of ice formed over his shoulders and thighs. Personality Because of the nature of her heritage, Aneira was raised alone by her grandfather in isolation. She never got the chance to interact with other people growing up and as a result has very poor and awkward social skills. She is very shy, timid and quiet, but is also very kindhearted, generous and eager to connect with people on a deeper level. However, fear that people will discover what she is and persecute her for it prevents her from fully developing meaningful friendships and trusting others. She is very pacifistic, preferring not to fight if something can be resolved amicably. She is usually very dependent on others and always looks for guidance from those she considers to be her superiors. Abilities Powers *'Ice Demon Chi:' As the daughter of the Ice Demon Sorcerer, Aneira inherited the ability to control Ice Demon Chi. **'Ice generation:' She can freeze objects and generate ice from nothing. **'Ice projection:' She can projects ice outward in the form of various attacks such as bolts, blasts, waves, spikes, beams and scatter shots. **'Cryokinetic constructs:' Aneira can form solid constructs, such as tools, objects, barriers, weapons and armor, from solid ice. **'Cryokinetic surfing:' She can create a path of ice to skate or surf on, increasing her speed and maneuverability. **'Cryokinetic invisibility:' She can become invisible only when surrounded by ice or snow. **'Ice aura:' She can surround herself with an aura of cold energy, making the area around her become colder and even lightly freezing over surfaces and objects she nears. This ability often manifests itself naturally, always making it seem cold around her. **'Ice mimicry:' She can transform her body into solid ice, allowing her to become more resistant to attacks. **'Ice touch:' Aneira can transform any objects, including living beings, into solid ice via touch. **'Cold resistance:' She is completely unaffected by cold temperatures. **'Cold adaptation:' She is easily able to adapt to and survive in cold weather climates and environments. **'Blizzard generation:' When provoked, Aneira can generate massive blizzards and snow storms, freezing everything around her. She has not mastered this power yet and therefore exhibits poor control. Once she starts, she may be unable to stop. *'Feline physiology:' Aneira's demon form grants her many cat-based physical traits and abilities. **'Claws:' She possesses sharp claws on her fingers and toes, allowing her to scratch and slash enemies. **'Climbing:' She can easily climb objects and vertical surfaces. **'Enhanced balance:' Aneira has an incredible degree of balance and as a result, she always lands on her feet. **'Enhanced senses' ***'Night vision:' Aneira can see perfectly in the dark. **'Enhanced agility, speed and flexibility' *'Form transformation:' Aneira is capable of interchanging between a human and demon form because of her mixed bloodline. **'Partial transformation:' She can transform part of her body into her demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Aneira inherited a demonic temper from her father. While not naturally violent and destructive like most demons, she can be pushed into a raging state, during which her powers will increase to chaotic levels. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, Aneira possesses a keen sight that allows her to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Aneira can sense the presence of other demons near or around her. If the demon is in a human disguise, however, she cannot detect them unless she makes physical contact with them. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' She is capable of bestowing a portion of her Ice Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. *'Aura perception:' She is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. She cannot, however, see through falsely produced auras. Skills *'Cryokinetic combat:' Aneira would likely be able to combine her ice powers with physical combat, but she has little experience in that area due to never having used her powers offensively before. Weaknesses *'Heat and fire:' Because her powers are focused on ice and cold energy, her abilities can easily be countered by heat and fire. *'Chi spells:' Because of her demon heritage, Aneira is susceptible to Chi spells that target her demon side. *'Vibrations and sound waves:' Vibrations and sound-based attacks can cause her ice to shatter. *'Human physique:' Aneira's human form is substantially weaker than her demon form, meaning that she can easily be overpowered by someone physically stronger than her. *'Lack of combat experience:' Aneira has no training in physical combat and she can be subdued by a well-trained opponent. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, she is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood would burn her and cause her great pain, though it would not kill her unless she was exposed to a large quantity. Equipment *'Body armor' *'Claws' Trivia *Aneira is a Welsh name meaning "snow". *Aneira's demon form design is based on Killer Frost from Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Aneira is the only arc 5 character who's demon parent has appeared in the story already. *In order to fit Aneira into the City Shadow story, details had to be altered from her original incarnation: **In Aneira's original incarnation, she was a full demon child of a Snow and Ice Demon Sorcerer. Since an Ice Demon Sorcerer already existed in this continuity, Aneira was made Dong Xin's daughter and a half-human. **Aneira's love interest in her original incarnation was Drago. This was changed to Jin Koizumi. Category:Fan Characters Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Good Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Hybrid